


blushing from cheek to cheek

by wholelottanarry



Series: Mr.Loverboy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, a bunch of cuteness in a one shot, comes 2 and a bit years after loving you feels so right, its a future fic, narry storan - Freeform, otp, part to of it, there will be more parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholelottanarry/pseuds/wholelottanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry proposes to Niall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part two of loving you feels so right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blushing from cheek to cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyyyy, so I've been planning this honestly straight after ' loving you feels so right' 
> 
> I had three more parts after that what I wanted to write, the proposal, marriage, then finally children. An insight into their lives once they're married.
> 
> I've been so busy with uni and things that I wasn't able to write it as quickly after the first part, so there's been a bit of a delay. But I hope you all enjoy this bundle of fluff, get prepared for the wedding next. Although, my apologies if that part is a bit delayed too.
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes too, I was in a rush and got excited about getting it finished. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr- wholelottahoran

Harry's nervous, more nervous than he's ever been for a date with Niall.

But, that could just be because it may be one of the most important dates of his life. This one is going to be life changing, for both parties, well- that's if he says yes.

He's got everything planned, what he needs to say, when he's going to say it. He needs to make sure he does everything correctly, he can't afford to mess this all up. Again.

"H, you ready to go?" The sound of that distinctive voice makes Harry's stomach flutter with even more nerves.

And, shit, its time to leave.

He gives himself one more look in the mirror, he can't be looking a mess for tonight. Especially tonight. Smells under his arms, can't be too smelly either- not attractive in the slightest.

"Be down in a second, Ni" He replies, a bit shaky.

"Showtime" He mumbles, patting the inside of his blazer just once more over.

X

The lighting and aroma of the restaurant adds more romance into the setting. Louis done a good job with picking this out.

They're both secluded, in a private booth of the restaurant. Niall's not one for having all the attention brought onto him, and tonight isn't going to change.

He's beautiful, again, the lighting is casting a warm glow onto his face. Showing a various amount of colours on his face, makes him look like an angel. Which of course he is in Harry's eyes.

He's definitely an angel compared to Harry.

Niall blushes once he catches Harry staring at him, he's lost in a world full of Niall.

"Stop staring Haz"

"Can't help it, got someone eye catching sitting right in front of me" Harry smirks and Niall groans, taking a sip of his water. He's on a health kick, courtesy of Harry- not forced obviously. But he's walking in Harry's shoes when it comes to being healthy.

"So cheesy" He grumbles, but smiles nonetheless.

The waiter comes by with two menu's, placing them in front of the pair. They thank him and then he's in his way.

The nerves have settled down, for now. But that's not to say that when the time comes, Harry won't be short of having a panic attack.

It's quiet, being at the back, away from normal civilization. But it adds to the moment, adds to the effect. They can still hear the murmurs of people chatting in the restaurant, makes Harry feel less anxious- knowing that it isn't just them. Doesn't make him feel like the whole restaurant will close in on him and Niall.

They order and eat quickly, well, Niall does at least. Harry's taking his time, purposely dragging the time out. Calms his nerves, taking his time that is, makes him focus on something other than his heart hammering against his ribcage.

It feels like an eternity before Harry finishes his meal, but it's worth it, because Niall's sat there looking at him like he's made of gold. He's far from it actually.

Another half an hour passes before he finally plucks up the courage. He gives a quick pat to the inside of his blazer, its still there. What a relief.

There's a million and one thoughts running through Harry's mind, did he pick the right ring up? Will it be the right one for Niall- he knows Niall's finger size, so he can't be wrong about that.

Does he looks okay? Sure, his hair might feeling a bit more greasy than normal, but that's just because he can't stop running his hands through it. _Shit_ , what if Niall thinks he's disgusting for looking like he is? Greasy hair, sweaty face.

_Fuck_ , he's fucked.

"Harry, you alright?" Niall's voice interrupts his internal panic, his hand easily slips in to Harry's.

He begins rubbing soothing circles across the back of his hand, it calms him down just a little, but its not enough to stop him from freaking out.

Harry takes a deep breath, squeezes Niall's hand, and smiles.

"Just fine, babe. But, I just need to ask you something." Niall's brows furrow in confusion, a quizzical look on his face. But Harry smiles nonetheless, taking another deep breath in.

This is it, now or never eh?

He retracts his hand from Niall's, and its not till then, that he realises just how much his palms have been sweating. His heart is beating even more now, that he's scared it'll actually burst through his ribcage and chest.

It all goes in slow motion from then, the way Niall's facial expression turns from confusion to utter shock as Harry gets down on one knee. He takes out the ring as he lowers further towards the ground. Niall shifts so he can face Harry, who's know facing him on the floor. He's got a shit eating grin on his face, but Niall can tell he's nervous.

"Wow, um." Harry stutters and Niall thinks it's the cutest thing.

"I guess you'll know what I'm going to ask soon enough, but, I just wanna start off by saying, I am possibly the luckiest man in the world right now- as cheesy as it sounds, its the truth." He takes a breath, staring lovingly into Niall's eyes.

"And, with everything we've been through- I've put you through, I honestly am so lucky to still have you here. You've put up with so much of my shit that past 2 and a half years; the whole contract thing, having to cope with my moping around the house while I didn't have a job, being there through the struggles of getting me back on my feet." They both smile at each other, cause yeah, it has been a rough few years, but Niall wouldn't change it or even Harry for the world.

"You have been my rock, my number one go-to person, my personal diary, shoulder to cry on. You've just been the best person to ever walk through my dark and twisted life, and I couldn't love you more for it. You are my soul mate." There's tears forming in the pair's eyes, a lump forming in Harry's throat which he swallows before continuing.

"My soul mate, who I would gladly love to spend the rest of my life with." Harry flips the black velvet box open, Niall gasps as he looks at the silver band beautifully presented in the box.

"So, Niall James Horan. Would you do me the honours, and possibly make the worst decision in your life, and marry me?"

Niall chokes on a sob, fat tears rolling down his reddened cheeks. He covers his mouth with his hands, keeping his sobs at bay, and nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, of bloody course I'll marry you" He scoots backwards as Harry stands up to sit next to him, pulls the ring from the cushion and slides it easily onto Niall's finger.

Their lips meet with urgency, but with added passion. They take the kiss slowly, but quick enough to make a statement. They fit perfectly, lips moving in sync with one another. It's a perfect but stereotypical movie scene panning out in front of them.

It's a perfect end to a perfect night.

But also, its the start of a new chapter in their life.


End file.
